howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Drago Bludvist
|Age = 50 (How to Train Your Dragon 2) |Hair Color = Black |Eye Color = Green |Dragons = His Bewilderbeast (formerly) His Rumblehorn (formerly) Bonesnarl (Thunderclaw; formerly) Thousands of enslaved dragons (formerly) |Weapons = Bullhook |Rider = |Trainer = |Race = Human |Allies = Ragnar the Rock Chaghatai Khan Griselda the Grevious Ivar the Witless Krogan (deceased) Johann (deceased) Dragon Hunters |Faction = His army |Status = Deceased |Location = Unknown |Alignment = Evil |Father = |Mother = |Grandfather = |Grandmother = |Sibling(s) = |Other = His village (relatives; deceased) |Voiced by = Djimon Hounsou (films, "King of Dragons, Part 2") Hakeem Kae-Kazim ("The Wings of War, Part 1") |First Appearance = How to Train Your Dragon 2 |Last Appearance = How to Train Your Dragon 2 (continuity) "King of Dragons, Part 2" (release) |Quotes = |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} Drago Bludvist is the main antagonist of How to Train Your Dragon 2. A cruel, ruthless, twisted man whose main goal is to conquer the world with his enormous army of both humans and dragons, he is feared by all and destroys anyone who gets in his way. Official Description Development According to The Art of How to Train Your Dragon 2, Drago was designed to look as racially ambiguous as possible and from a land far from the Vikings of Berk. His appearance had several influences from different countries and cultures. His clothing was based on Slavic origin, while his actual physical appearance was based on people from the Mediterranean and northern Africa. Biography ''Early Life'' When confronting Hiccup during their initial battle, Drago claims that as a child, his village was attacked by dragons and his family was killed. He lost his left arm in the attack and constantly lived in fear of another assault by the creatures. Despite his tragedies, he vowed to rise above his fear and conquer the beasts that had hurt him, becoming a tyrannical warlord with a lust for power over all dragons. He then found a Bewilderbeast hatchling in his early conquests, abused it and trained it to be as cruel as him and to control the dragons. With this new power, he wished to conquer all of the world's dragons and with them, conquer the world. At some point during the continuous battles with dragons on the island of Berk and other Viking settlements, Drago came before a great gathering of chieftains that had met to discuss the problem. Stoick the Vast was among those who were attending. Drago promised them that he could bring peace and finally end the Viking people's war against the dragons, but only if they chose to bow down and follow him. The chieftains took this for a joke and rejected his offer by laughing at him. Enraged and humiliated, Drago stalked off, calling back to the chiefs, "Then see how well you do without me!" Moments later, two of Drago's armored dragons descended into the hall through the roof and burned everything in sight. Stoick, unbeknownst to Drago, managed to escape, but all the other chieftains in attendance were killed. Stoick also recounts seeing Drago watch the hall consumed in flames before departing with Krogan on a pair of Rumblehorns. ("The Wings of War, Part 1") Drago also encountered Valka several times after she was abducted by Cloudjumper. As she began rescuing dragons from his abuse, he met Eret and made him one of his Dragon Trappers. ''Executing Krogan Krogan was brought before Drago by two Dragon Flyers, and the warlord berated his right-hand man for letting the King of Dragons escape and had him executed. Then he orders a soldier (who resembles Mildew) to bring him his maps, stating he will find another King of Dragons himself. War against the Dragon Riders In the film, Drago appears after Eret captures some dragons and most of the Dragon Riders. during the confrontation, Snotlout's dragon, Hookfang was awake and Drago tells his men who try to hold him to let go and shields himself from Hookfang's flames and yells to control as he heavily places his foot on Hookfang's snout. After hearing about that there are more dragons, Drago chokes Eret as he asks how many are there, while Astrid tells that Berk has a lot of dragon, as she says that he will be tracked down and that there is another person, who is Hiccup, who can control the dragons. As he throws Eret due to leading him to them, he announces that he will take over Berk, as well as ordering Eret to be dead,but is protected by Stormfly, who ends up being shot by a dart. Battle of the Bewilderbeast and Killing Stoik the Vast After hearing about this, Drago immediately orders his army to invade the nearest dragon nest and take down its alpha. Here, the dragon riders of Berk interfere, destroying many of the army's traps and weapons all while the alpha Bewilderbeast of the dragon nest emerges. In smug retaliation, Drago unleashes his own Bewilderbeast and allows the two to fight for supremacy while he dueled with Stoick. Then, Drago meets Hiccup in the heat of battle, with the latter imploring Drago to stop his evil, saying that dragons are not just monsters as well as pointing out the senselessness of the warlord's actions. Drago rejects Hiccup's pleas and instead has the Bewilderbeast (who managed to kill the alpha Bewilderbeast) possess Toothless before giving the order to kill Hiccup. As a result, Stoick gets killed in an attempt to save Hiccup from being blasted by the possessed Toothless, something which delights Drago. Hiccup, in a fit of despair, briefly disowns Toothless. Toothless and all of the adult dragons present at the time of the attack under the influence of Drago's Bewilderbeast, are captured by Drago. He then rides Toothless and his massive army to Berk. Battling Hiccup and Toothless Upon arrival at Berk, Drago announces to the villagers that their chief had perished and proceeds to annihilate the village with his Bewilderbeast by attempting to freeze it. Hiccup intervenes not long after and Drago gives him a "chance" to try and win back Toothless' loyalty with the expectation that Hiccup would fail. To his surprise, Hiccup succeeds and Toothless breaks free of the Bewilderbeast's psychic grip. He then whacks Toothless with his melee weapon in an attempt to get him back under the Bewilderbeast's influence, but he fails and is dismounted by Toothless. He lands on his Bewilderbeast, where he orders it to kill Hiccup and Toothless, encasing the pair in a large tomb of ice, seemingly killing them. Final Battle and Death Drago soaks in his victory, before an explosion shatters the ice, revealing both Hiccup and Toothless to be unharmed. Toothless, now with enhanced powers and immunity to the Bewilderbeast's control, challenges the latter for the position of alpha dragon, repeatedly pummeling the Bewilderbeast with shots. This distracts the Bewilderbeast enough to free the other dragons from its control and they unleash a massive volley of fireballs, forcing Drago to take cover, but not before several blasts knock off his mechanical arm, exposing a stump where his real arm used to be. Toothless fires one last huge shot, taking off one of the Bewilderbeast's tusks. Drago and his Bewilderbeast are defeated, and the latter retreats into the ocean with Drago still on it. It's heavily implied that he drowned, as the Bewilderbeast could swim underwater whereas Drago couldn't, and without his prosthetic arm, he was likely rendered unable to swim, thus confirming his death. His Bewilderbeast, on the other hand, albeit offscreen, goes to live in peace to the Hidden World under Toothless and the Light Fury's rule, now free from Drago's control. Destroying Bayana's Village It is revealed that during his conquests, Drago would recruit villagers into his army. When Bayana and his tribe refused to join him in conquest, Drago burned their village and forced them to search for a new home. Despite Drago's defeat by Chief Hiccup of Berk, Bayana and his people are still victims of Drago's diaspora. Legacy One year after Drago's death by Hiccup and Toothless, his followers and the Warlords attempted to finish their fallen leader’s plans of conquering the world with a dragon army, only to have their operations continuously foiled by the Dragon Riders. This resulted in them employing Grimmel the Grisly, a dragon hunter who has built up a reputation of hunting Night Furies to the brink of extinction, to capture Toothless and all of Berk's dragons. Physical Appearance Drago is a tall, well-built man matching his intimidating personality. He wears a prosthetic arm from when his original was either cut, torn or bitten off by a dragon, and wears his hair and beard in thick dreadlocks. Multiple scars run over Drago's face and body, evidence of his past encounters with dragons. His attire consists of a sleeveless shirt, a thick waist belt and a huge black cape made from dragon skin (potentially from a Night Fury if taking a closer look at it). Attached to his belt he wears a loincloth, blue trousers, and boots covered in fur. Personality Stoick and Valka know all too well of the cruelty Drago is capable of. His vast power and authority come from keeping the fear of dragons in people and forcing them to join his army. He is not above betraying his allies if they do not follow his instructions and kills without mercy. Drago keeps an iron-fisted control over the dragons in his army using the power of his Bewilderbeast and the various traps he has had Eret and the other trappers create to ensnare dragons for himself. He is very egotistical, believing only he is capable of controlling dragons and cares only about himself. Drago is shown to be very intolerant towards failure, which is proven when he ordered Krogan to be executed when he failed his mission and by the brand he had given to Eret when the trapper failed to bring him any dragon, promising to be far less understanding in the future. This ruthlessness makes him feared by many, including those who follow him. Whereas Hiccup and the others' relationship with their dragons is one of deep trust and friendship, Drago's relationship with his dragons is one of control, abuse, and domination. Having raised his Bewilderbeast from a hatchling he discovered in one of his earliest conquests, Drago subjected it to loveless, miserable life, frequently abusing it to punish any perceived weakness. He has never been shown directly murdering others with his bare hands but relies on his control of the dragons to do it for him. He intimidates the dragons into obedience and controls them by swinging his bullhook above his head and roaring like an animal in a frightening display of power. However, his greatest strength is also his greatest weakness. While his ruthless insanity made it impossible for Hiccup to reason with him as he had originally set out to do, it also rendered him incapable of understanding Hiccup's bond with Toothless, which allowed Hiccup to regain "control" of his dragon. Abilities, Skills, and Talents '''Strength and Fighting Skills:' Despite the disadvantage of his missing arm, Drago is a formidable fighter and opponent to both humans and dragons. Using his bullhook as his main weapon, he is able to defeat Valka with relative ease and hold his own very well against Stoick the Vast. However, despite his combat skills, he rarely uses them himself unless necessary, preferring to rely on his subordinates to do his dirty work. Dragon Controlling: Unlike Hiccup, Valka, and the rest of the Dragon Riders, Drago enslaves his dragons with brute strength and intimidation and is able to use his Bewilderbeast to brainwash any who refused to follow him. Intelligence: Drago's cunning is nearly unmatched; his plans strategised to be nearly unstoppable thanks to his brute force. He is able to figure out ways to use his opponents' strengths against them, as shown when he turns Toothless and the other dragons against their former allies. Leadership: Drago is more than capable of leading his massive army of humans and dragons. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III After hearing about him from Astrid, Drago seems to acknowledge Hiccup as a rival of sorts, realizing that another dragon-tamer could endanger his monopoly over the dragons. A parallel of sorts to Hiccup, given his own mastery over legions of dragons, Drago is a good contrast to him as well, using abuse and force to dominate the will of his dragons as opposed to befriending them. When the two finally face off at the Dragon Den, Drago seems amused that his reputed nemesis was little more than a boy, seemingly dismissing the threat that Hiccup posed. While Hiccup still believed that Drago could be reasoned with, he proves otherwise by commanding his Bewilderbeast to take control of Toothless and using him to kill Hiccup. Though this fails due to Stoick's intervention, it succeeds in shaking Hiccup's resolve. Drago then takes Toothless as his mount to further demoralize his foe. During Drago's invasion of Berk, Hiccup continues to surprise him when he and his companions show up on the backs of baby dragons, which the Bewilderbeast could not control, then again when Hiccup's bond with Toothless frees him from the Bewilderbeast's command. The tables are turned on the infuriated Drago when Hiccup's ingenuity and Toothless' own willpower rise up against the great and terrible Bewilderbeast, shaming both tyrants and releasing the dragons from their control for good. In many ways, Drago is considered the antithesis of Hiccup. While Hiccup trains dragons forming a bond with them, Drago uses fear and intimidation to enslave dragons to his will. And while Hiccup considers dragons as "kind amazing creatures", Drago sees dragons as weapons of mass destruction. Valka Just as Valka despises Drago for his cruel and abusive treatment of dragons, Drago views Valka as his greatest threat prior to finding out about Hiccup, as she was one of the few to stand in his way of complete domination over both man and dragon. While he sees her as an obstacle, he also seems extremely confident that his dragon army and Bewilderbeast tyrant would be able to overpower Valka's own dragon legion — many of which were refugees and rescuers, not fighters. His confidence proves to be well-founded when his Bewilderbeast defeats Valka's white king, and he quickly overpowers Valka in battle, her death only being prevented by the intervention of her husband. Stoick the Vast Stoick and the other Viking clan leaders turned down Drago when he came to them with his offer of leadership, laughing him away when he demanded that they bow down to him in exchange for safety from the then-threat of dragons. Seemingly having anticipated this, Drago had a pair of armored dragons under his control waiting outside, who then proceeded to burn the longhouse to the ground as Drago escaped. Only Stoick survived the encounter, and he sees Drago as a grave threat. During their eventual showdown, Stoick appears and surprises the latter by revealing his survival. The two engage in battle with Stoick seemingly having the upper hand, due to his superior fighting prowess and Drago's disadvantage of his missing arm. It is only thanks to Stoick's intervention when Drago attempts to kill Hiccup that he is able to best the chieftain. Drago barely even acknowledges Stoick's death suggesting both his sense of superiority over the other man as well as a possible realization that the death of Hiccup's father is equally damaging. Astrid Hofferson Astrid was the first rider that Drago met. She first tries to scare Drago by exaggerating the story about Hiccup and Berk, which backfired when Drago decided to invade Berk after attacking Valka's Mountain. Eret, Son of Eret Eret served Drago out of fear as a trapper, having seemingly done business with him before for many years. He gave Eret a symbolic scar for not bringing him enough dragons and threatened him if the same thing happened again. When Drago realized that Berk is full of Dragon Riders, he blamed Eret for revealing the army's existence and ordered his soldiers to get rid of the trapper. His Bewilderbeast During one of his earliest conquests, Drago found his Bewilderbeast when it was just a hatchling. Since then, he trained and abused his dragon to become a savage war machine by using screaming sounds as commands. Even until he has reached adulthood, the Bewilderbeast continues to follow his master's orders. Krogan Drago has known Krogan for a long time. As mentioned by Viggo, Krogan was considered as Drago’s Star Pupil who had a had a history of failing his master on rare occasions. Krogan was Drago’s trusted soldier and accompanied him when he destroyed the Viking Chieftains that refused to follow him. Years after, Drago dispatched Krogan and his Dragon Flyers to find the King of Dragons. While his search for the Bewilderbeast, he met Johann and Viggo, who were also looking for the dragon. Soon after, Johann temporarily hired Krogan to help him accomplish his own plans and obtain the King of Dragons for himself. After the death of Johann and destruction of the Dragon Hunters, Krogan was brought before Drago by two of his Flyers, where Drago screamed at Krogan for failing him again and has him executed. Despite Krogan begging Drago for another chance, Drago still has him executed under the account that "No one fails him twice". Warlords Little to nothing is known about Drago's and the Warlords' relationship, but it can be assumed they were his most trusted soldiers, having served as generals of his army for many years. Appearances Trivia *Drago's nose is meant to resemble an eagle's beak. *Drago's screams to control his dragons could be an homage to the original books as to train your dragon, it is stated you must yell at it. **Coincidentally, in the extra commentary for How to Train Your Dragon 2, it is revealed that screaming is Djimon Hounsou's way of warming up his voice. *Drago is the tallest human character in the entire franchise. *Viggo Grimborn has indirectly mentioned Drago Bludvist's existence in "Defenders of the Wing, Part 1", saying that he "wasn't interested in taking over the world, unlike some people." This shows that Viggo has heard of him, but as revealed in "Triple Cross", he does not know that Drago is Krogan's employer. *Drago is the very first villain to ever ride Toothless for a long period of time. *It is unknown if Drago Bludvist is his real name or if he had a different name before he went insane with power. *Despite his Bewilderbeast being massive enough to easily kill him, it remains cowed and terrified of his presence. It is stated behind the scenes that he had cruelly and abusively raised the Bewilderbeast since it had hatched, and thus retains the fear of its master, even though it has grown to such size and power. *Certain elements of Drago's "training style" are meant to both reflect and contrast with elements of Valka and Hiccup. **In Valka's case, both use a combination of sound and a staff to command their dragons, but while Valka uses her staff to make a soothing rattling noise, Drago swings a bullhook while screaming violently. **In Hiccup's case, both make physical contact with a dragon's snout as an integral step in the first contact with the dragon, but while Hiccup reaches out with his hand as a sign of friendship, Drago steps on the dragon's snout as a sign of dominance. ***Another interesting note is that Hiccup lost a foot fighting a dragon, while Drago lost an arm, in a similar fashion. References Site Navigation pl:Drago Krwawdoń Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Drago Bludvist Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Characters Category:Human Characters from the Franchise Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Characters Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Foreign Characters Category:Chiefs Category:Eret, Son of Eret Category:Griselda the Grevious Category:Ragnar the Rock Category:Chaghatai Khan Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Characters Category:Deceased Characters